The Affair
by Magistrate's
Summary: When James said to Sirius "what's mine is yours" - he didn't mean his wife. Sirius/Lily Smut


A familiar crack rang through the air, and Sirius Black appeared on the doorstep of the Potters' cottage in Godric's Hollow, rapping his knuckles against the door.

The door swung open, and Lily Potter smiled at her husband's best friend. "Sirius! Good to see you."

"Likewise," Sirius said - after it, it was always good to see a woman like Lily, especially when she was wearing that white bathrobe that hugged her curves.

"Come in," Lily said, stepping aside and inviting Sirius into the house. "James and I were just having a drink before bed."

"Good company and alcohol, eh? I like the way James thinks," Sirius said, stepping inside and shrugging off his traveling cloak. Underneath, he was wearing black jeans and a tight white shirt.

The two headed into the living room, where James was lounging on the sofa with a butterbeer. "Padfoot! Good to see you, mate!"

"Chuck us one of those," Sirius said, settling down into an armchair.

James lobbed a bottle of butterbeer across the room, and Sirius caught it smoothly. Lily rolled her eyes as she sat opposite Sirius, and murmured "boys". The three got caught up, talking freely and depleting the Potters' stock of butterbeers.

"I'm knackered, mate," James said as the hour hand struck eleven, stretching languidly on the sofa. "Think I'm off to bed now. You kids play nice."

"Night mate," Sirius said. "Sorry about drinking all your alcohol."

James laughed as he stood up. "Nonsense! You're like a brother to me, what's mine is yours." He kissed Lily goodnight, and then headed upstairs.

After a minute of quiet, Lily spoke up. "You know, that wasn't all our alcohol?"

Sirius leaned forward in his seat. "Now you've got my interest."

"Shush, you," Lily said, getting to her feet and walking over to a cabinet, her hips swaying side to side. She opened the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "You down?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Right. Stupid question," Lily said, pouring out two glasses, and handing one to Sirius. "You're always down."

"Too right," Sirius said, taking the glass, his eyes lingering on Lily's cleavage as he did so.

Lily sat opposite Sirius again, and the two drank. And again. And again.

"Y'know, I need to offer you my condolences," Sirius said after the third shot of firewhiskey.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"You're stuck with James, when everyone knows I'm much better in the sack," Sirius said with a trademark smirk.

"Big talk, Sirius," Lily scoffed.

"You think my bark's bad, you should see my bite," Sirius said, raising his empty glass.

Lily poured out another glass, and when she sat down, her robe fell open, exposing her tits to Sirius' hungry dark eyes. Sirius didn't hesitate to stare, committing Lily's puffy nipples to memory.

"My eyes are up here, Sirius," Lily said in a singsong voice.

Sirius looked up, unashamed. "And why would I be interested in those?"

"Fair point," Lily said, making no move to cover up. "I'm sure my tits are much more interesting."

"You're playing a dangerous game."

Lily untied her robe and shrugged it off. "Oh?"

Sirius pounded across the room and onto Lily, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the sofa. She yelped, and wriggled underneath him.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Exactly what you want me to," Sirius growled.

And then Lily's hand were moving down Sirius' shirt, rapidly undoing the buttons. Sirius pinned Lily's wrists with one hand, his other hand moving to cup her velvet folds. She moaned, pushing her hips up against his hand, hungry for more.

"Off," she ordered the second she undid his last button, and he gladly obliged, tossing his shirt across the room. She purred her appreciation, and ran her hands down his chest on their way to his belt.

Her lips were soaking by then, and Sirius wasn't about to reject the invitation. He slipped two fingers into his best's friends wife, and she moaned, her tight walls clenching around his digits.

"You think my fingers are fun..." he drawls.

She growled and gave up on his belt, yanking down his trousers and boxers with a violent movement. His hard cock sprang free. "Shut up and fuck me, Black."

He pulled out his fingers and took hold of his cock, guiding himself to her entrance. "What would James think?"

"I don't bloody care, just fuck me already!"

Sirius ground his hips forward, and his tip parted Lily's lips, and kept going, until his whole cock was inside of her. His eyes travelled up her body, past her ginger landing strip, past her toned stomach, and to her tits.

"Fuck, you're big," Lily moaned. "So much bigger than James."

Sirius started pounding, lifting his hips and slamming them down into Lily, over and over. Each movement brought his cock out of her, glistening with her juices, before it slammed back into her and fills her up again. Her tits bounced freely with each thrust, her nipples rapidly hardening under the gaze of her husband's best man.

"Sirius," she gasped.

"That's right, say my name," he said.

"Sirius... Sirius... Sirius!" And with that last repetition, she came, her walls clenching his cock. She arched her back as waves of pleasure ran through her body.

Sirius pulled out, his cock dripping with Lily's juices. "Suck my cock," he ordered.

Lily obeyed, rolling over and grabbing his shaft. She gave it a few pumps, and then wrapped her lips around his tip, gazing up into his eyes. His hand found the back of her head, and encouraged her to hurry up, and hurry up she did, bobbing her head on his cock. When she pulled her head back, red lipstick stains were smeared all over his cock.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Sirius growled.

Lily closed her eyes and slid her lips down his shaft, tantalisingly slowly. She didn't stop until her lips reached the base of his shaft, and that drew a moan from him. "Lily..."

She looked up at him and winked, then pulled her head back to speak.

"I want you to cum on me."

She grabbed his cock and started pumping, and before long he was throbbing in her hand. Then, his cock erupted, pumping hot sticky cum from his tip and onto his best friend's wife. Within seconds, his cum was all over her - on her face, dripping from her chin, trailing down between her tits, into her belly button, and down between her legs.

"Fucking hell..." Sirius gasped.

Lily smirked, and swiped a fingertip through the cum splattered over her tits. She brought it to her mouth, and sucked her finger clean. "Yummy."

Sirius was no stranger to women swallowing his cum, but the sight left him speechless.

"James is out next Thursday," Lily said. "You down to fuck me in the arse?"

Sirius was in heaven.


End file.
